Días de sol
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Miku] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.


Participa en el** Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**¡Miku! **Cariño, esto va hecho con sudor y mucho esfuerzo porque en serio no podía pensar claramente en que regalarte. Pero ya sabes que me caes muy bien así que escribí algo entre depresivo y meloso para no quedar mal LOL

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Matin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad. <em>

* * *

><p>La mañana soleada en que conoció Lanza del Sol tuvo un ligero estremecimiento al constatar que se veía igual de mística y colorida a como lo imaginaba. No era precisamente una ciudad apabullante, extendiéndose por ahí sin orden, sino un perfecto ejemplo de la planificación y proyección. Las murallas exteriores eran más bonitas que las de Desembarco y las interiores hacían que cada sección fuera una sorpresa por descubrir. No era grande, todo lo contrario, pero si llena de un aura peculiarmente festiva y alegre.<p>

Conocer a los príncipes de Dorne fue aún más impresionante. Toda la familia la esperaba, Doran y Arianne sentados en los dos tronos del estrado y los demás miembros de la Casa acomodados a sus lados. Las Serpientes de Arena del lado de su prima, en orden de nacimiento, cada una más impresionante que la otra, y del otro lado el príncipe Oberyn y su amante, Ellaria, y los dos últimos príncipes, Quentyn y Trystane.

Fue presentada, todos fueron amables. Trystane no dejaba de mirarla y de temblar cada vez que le hablaba, igual que lo hacia ella. Tyene les hizo bromas a ambos y le besó en el cabello cuando se sonrojo por sus indecentes palabras acerca del matrimonio de ambos.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo después de haberla besado, mirándola de frente con esos ojos oscuros y ese semblante de apacible belleza—. Tienen toda una vida para congeniar y aprender a mirarse a los ojos sin ponerse de colores.

Ese fue el verdadero momento en que se sintió bienvenida en ese extraño lugar, cuando le dijeron que hacia oficialmente parte de los planes al futuro, pero no de esa manera escuálida en que lo hacen los nobles con sus compromisos embusteros, sino con las palabras amables de alguien que no te conoce y aun así espera verte más seguido.

Pasaron semanas para que el sentimiento se repitiera, porque aún en compañía de su septa, su prima y un caballero de la Guardia Real, estaba de veras sola. No encontraba a nadie con quien hablar de las cosas que quería hablar, ni compartir sus pequeños miedo o alegrías, solo gente que permanecía a su lado por obligación. Ninguno se sentía particularmente interesado en las costumbres dornienses como ella y, a pesar de que los Martell trataban de incluirla en su rutina, tenían cosas que atender también. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que en Lanza del Sol solo están ella, sus acompañantes, el príncipe Doran, Arianne y Trystane.

Entonces, cuando ya no creía poder hacerse de compañía en tamaña soledad, apareció Trystane invitándola a jugar sintrang, a montar a caballo, a salir a la plaza, a verlo practicar lanza y espada en el patio mientras la septa la instruía en cosido y bordado. Solo que Myrcella no se interesaba tanto en eso como en el movimiento preciso de su ejército de marfil en el tablero, en la diferencia de sabor entre una especia y otra y lo factibles que le eran las ropas dornienses.

Aprendió a adorar las telas myrienses de sus ropas, las especias fuertes y el acento marcado de los Rhyonar. Se enamoró perdidamente de los Jardines del Agua y de todos los chicos que jugaban ahí. En Desembarco jamás hubiese podido convivir con esa variopinta horda de chiquillos, su madre no lo hubiese permitido, pero ya no estaba con ella y Obella y Elia sabían cómo convencerla para tirarse desde las terrazas a las piscinas y hacer buenas bromas a todos los chiquillos.

Lo único malo es que el sol no puede alumbrar por siempre y el terror es igual de contagioso que cualquier sonrisa. Quien más tenía miedo era Arianne, que la llevó a través del desierto esperando hacerla una reina ¿Reina? En realidad ella jamás quiso ser reina, solo lo hizo por agradar con Arianne que siempre se había portado encantadora con ella.

Solo que las cosas no salieron tal y como esperaba. No tenía un trono, ni una oreja y necesitaba llevar suelto su cabello para ocultar la herida resultante. Y Ser Arys estaba muerto, muy muerto.

—Hola, Myrcella.

—Hola, Trystane. —Le dolió tanto que no la mirará a los ojos.

Un silencio incomodo, que jamás se había aparecido, reinó entre ambos por unos momentos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No fue tu culpa

—Es que tengo una hermana terrible.

—Tampoco es tu culpa que sea tu hermana, además Arianne creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Lo sé, es solo que se siente como si fuese mi culpa.

Levantó los ojos para mirarla fijamente, dándole a entender que no le repugnaba su estado, sino que estaba apenado.

—No sé el porqué, pero me siento muy mal. Nadie debería hacer planes sobre ti sin que alguno de los dos lo sepa.

—¿Me contarías si supieras algo sobre ese tipo de planes?

—Claro, en ese caso intentaríamos una huida más inteligente que la de Arianne.

Myrcella no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después que lo decía en serio.


End file.
